


Good Doggy

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean wants to be a good dog for Sir.





	Good Doggy

Dean had been looking forward to this day for weeks. Finally, all of the gear had been delivered and they were ready. Sir left Dean to get himself ready and went to sit in the living room.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. His ears were straight, his muzzle was on tight and when he turned around, his tail was firmly in place.

He had a little trouble getting the butt plug in, the tail part kept getting in his way. But now it was perfect.

He got down on all fours and trotted happily into the living room and up to Sir.

Sir smiled and patted his head. He wagged his tail happily.

“What a fine looking dog you are! So pretty, Who’s my good boy?”

Dean wagged his tail even harder and shoved his muzzle under Sir’s hand for another pet. Sir ran his hand over Dean’s head and Dean sighed happily. 

After a bit, Dean trotted to the back door and whined. Sir stood up and walked over to him.

“Gotta piss, huh?” He opened the door and Dean trotted out into the back yard. He sniffed around until he found just the spot he wanted.

Dean lifted his back leg and pissed on the bush. It felt good… not only just getting to piss when he needed to, but the fact that he could do it as a dog.

Sir stood and watched him with a smile on his face. When Dean was done, he ran back to Sir and sniffed his leg.

“Good dog!” Sir patted Dean’s head and they went back inside.

Dean was feeling horny. He sniffed at Sir’s crotch, shoving his muzzle up under Sir’s balls. Sir put a hand on Dean’s head and pushed it away. “No, bad dog.”

Dean whined. Sir went back to the couch and sat down.

Dean was getting hard. His cock hung down as he walked to Sir. He put his arms on Sir’s knee and began to rub his cock against Sir’s leg.

“Stop humping me. Behave.”

Dean didn’t want to behave. He got back on all fours but rubbed against Sir’s leg.

When Sir looked down at him. Dean turned around and shook his ass. 

Sir laughed. “You want to be fucked?”

Dean turned around and panted, wiggling his ass, and letting the tail move back and forth.

Sir laughed at Dean’s antics. He got down on the floor behind Dean and Dean put his face down and his ass up.

Dean had used a goodly amount of lube getting the butt plug in, and it left him open and juicy when Sir yanked his tail out of him.  Sir ran his hand over Dean’s hip and Dean whined.

Sir pushed the head of his cock inside Dean. Dean groaned at the burn that Sir always caused when he pushed inside. Sir was big and no amount of stretching him or even a butt plug was enough to allow Dean to accommodate Sir without the burn. Dean loved that. 

Sir pushed all the way in and held there just for a moment. He slapped Dean on the ass hard.

“You’re a bad puppy, always wanting your master’s cock.”

Dean just whined and pushed back against Sir’s cock.

Sir pulled all the way out and slammed back into Dean. Dean put his head down on his forearms and groaned.

Sir set a hard pace, just like always, and pulled back on Dean’s hips every thrust in. 

Dean’s cock rocked back and forth under him. It dripped pre cum on the carpet.

Sir slapped Dean on the ass again, and smiled to see the red handprint it left.

Dean pushed back against Sir as much as he could, given the death grip Sir had on his hips. He was moaning loudly.

“Quiet, puppy!” Sir hit Dean’s ass again. Dean bit his lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

He was getting so close… He clenched down on Sir’s cock and got a thrill hearing the groan it got out on his master. Then he came, hard, all over the carpet. He cursed silently to himself, knowing it would be his job to shampoo the cum out of the rug.

Sir suddenly came. It was very unexpected for both of them. Sir practically never came this quickly, but something about Dean as a puppy had really turned him on. He groaned again and filled Dean with warm cum. He thrust through the orgasm, then held inside Dean waiting for his cock to go down. When it did, he pulled out and shoved the tail butt plug back into Dean.

“You are a very good pup.” He patted Dean on the back. “And I kind of like you as a puppy, by the way.”

Dean was thrilled. It meant that they could do this again. It was even worth having to shampoo the carpet.

 


End file.
